I Need You
by IVIX
Summary: Aubrey had never felt so scared and lost in her life, because of her stupidity, she might have just lost the best thing that's ever happened to her. Now a two-shot. Amy/Aubrey [Rating for language]
1. I Need You

**Title: **I Need You

**Pairing: **Amy / Aubrey (Pitch Perfect)

**Rating: **T (For swearing)

**A/N: **I have a lot of Amy/Aubrey feels, deal with it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

"I want you."

Aubrey was startled by the sudden confession. She blinked a few times, attempting to see if it was a dream or just someone playing a dumb joke on her, but when the girl in front of her didn't burst out laughing and when nobody popped out from nowhere saying 'April Fools', she knew this was real.

Aubrey's jaw slackens ever so slightly, it wasn't everyday that she gets a confession as bluntly as this one. She was completely speechless, her brain didn't seem to want to function, and all train of thoughts were stuck on the three little words that were directed to her.

Maybe it was because of her facial expression, or the time she took to reply or maybe just the fact that she **didn't **reply, but when she got back to her senses, the girl was no longer in front of her.

'_Shit!'_ That was Aubrey's last thought before she took off running chasing for the girl.

'_Dammit, for someone who never do any kind of cardio how the fuck does she run so fast!?'_ Aubrey thought angrily as it seemed like she was chasing a ghost.

"AMY!" She yelled, "Please, wait!" and she pled shamelessly. Aubrey tries to catch up to the blonde but it seemed like the girl in front of her had absolutely no intention of stopping whatsoever.

Finally, Aubrey was out of breath and she couldn't chase Amy anymore, she slowed down to a halt, bending over trying to get air back into her lungs. She followed the blonde with her eyes until she disappeared into the buildings.

Aubrey had never felt so scared and lost in her life, because of her stupidity, she might have just lost the best thing that's ever happened to her.

For the following weeks, Aubrey tried desperately to get Amy to talk to her; she tried to corner the freshman in her classes, knock on her dorm to check if she was in every day after her classes (only to be rejected by Amy's roommate), spam texting the blonde but nothing seemed to work. Amy would always slip through the crowd before Aubrey could get to her, and honestly, it was starting to make Aubrey really angry and frustrated.

So Aubrey went to the only person she know that wouldn't judge her: Chloe.

"Chloe, can I talk to you for a second?" Aubrey called out to the redhead as she entered their dorm rooms.

"Hey Bree. Sure, what's up?" Chloe asked in her cheerful voice as she plopped down onto Aubrey's bed.

Aubrey stared at her best friend for a minute, _'She wouldn't judge me… would she? I mean I was kind of a bitch to her when she and Beca first gone out… but that's because Beca's not good enough for her…' _Aubrey started to panic as she thought of all the possibilities where Chloe would laugh at her or abandon her or something bad.

"Aubrey?" Chloe asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"I…" '_Ugh, just get it out and over with. There's nobody else that would understand.'_ "I think I'm in love with Amy." She blurted out quickly.

A pregnant silence dawned upon the duo; Aubrey tried to gauge a reaction out of her best friend but received none.

"Is that it?" Chloe smiled at the blonde.

"What do you mean 'Is that it', this is a big deal! I'm in love with a girl! And not just ANY girl, it's Amy!" She gestured wildly with her hands, _'How can she be so calm when I'm about to puke over here!'_ Aubrey thought cynically to herself.

"I know." Chloe said simply.

"I mean, how can I even—Wait… What do you mean by you know?" Aubrey stared blankly at the redhead.

"I already know you were in love with Fat Amy." Chloe explained nonchalantly as she fluffed Aubrey's pillow.

"Don't call her that." Aubrey reflexively retorted.

Chloe simply smiled and look back at her friend. Aubrey frowned at the calmness in her friend but then she realized that she might have lost the girl that she might have been in love for a while.

"I think I screwed it up…" She casted her blue eyes down to the creamy carpet. A wave of guilt washes her over as she recalls the disappearing blonde.

"I mean, she just randomly blurted out that she wants me, what was I suppose to do?!" She whipped her head back up to look at Chloe, wanting the redhead to give her an answer to solve all her problems.

"What did you do?" Chloe urged the blonde to continue.

"I… I didn't do anything." She replied quietly, feeling the shame overwhelming all her senses.

Chloe stared at the Bella captain with incredibility and gaped at the… stupidity of her best friend.

"You just stood there and let her walk away!?" Chloe jumped up from the bed, now standing in front of Aubrey, who's sitting in her desk chair with her head hung low.

Aubrey nodded solemnly and slowly.

"Oh my god no wonders she…" Chloe said with a new found understanding in her tone as she trails off.

"What do you mean 'no wonder she'? Did you see her? Where did you see her? Tell me!" Aubrey snapped her head up and demanded.

"She came to Beca's dorms like, a week ago, we were making out and she just busted into the room crying… We tried to make her talk but she didn't say anything, she just sat there and cried. I even tried to get her some food but she wouldn't eat, or talk to either of us." Chloe said sadly as she recalls what happened a week ago.

It felt like all the air had rushed out of her body, Aubrey deflated in her chair as she realized that she had render the toughest and funniest girl into tears.

She never wanted this to happen, this wasn't what she wanted.

"Is she staying at Beca's dorm?" She asked her friend quietly, her voice was almost eerie.

"Yeah, Kimmy Jin is out of town so Amy's been crashing over there." With that said Aubrey rushed out of her dorm and ran towards Beca's room.

A few minutes later, she was standing in front of Beca's door, she knocked frantically.

The door was whipped open, revealing a disheveled brunette. Beca glared at the blonde standing in front of her, "What do you want Aubrey?" she said harshly.

"I want to see Amy." There was desperation laced in her voice, she wants… No, she _**needs**_to see Amy. She feels like if she has to endure another day without the blonde's witty sarcastic comment, she's going to puke her guts out.

"She's not here." Beca replied coolly.

"I know she's here, Chloe told me she's crashing with you for the whole week." Aubrey tries to pry Beca away from the doorstep to get into the room, but to no avail, the brunette seemed to be planted in front of her.

"What makes you think she wants to see _**you**_?" Beca questioned Aubrey, after listening to the blonde cry to sleep every night; she finally got the big girl to confess in her about what had happened.

And right now, she was definitely not a fan of Aubrey's.

"Please Beca… Just let me explain to her. I need to see her." Aubrey pleaded with all her might, it's taking everything she has to not push Beca aside and rush into the room and jump into those arms she longed for.

Beca frowned at the taller blonde, slightly wavering from the sincerity in her voice. With a sigh, she said sternly to Aubrey. "If you hurt her again, I will be your personal hell." With that, she walked past Aubrey and out of her room.

Aubrey rushed inside the dorm and found the girl she ached for curled up in a ball on one of the beds.

She quietly made her way towards Amy; she sat down on the empty space on the bed. She saw the trails of tears on the other blonde's face; she immediately felt an overwhelming guilt washing over her. She extended her hand to caress Amy's face; softly and slowly, she trailed her fingers from the platinum blonde's eyelid down to her little nose and finally down to those pink lips that she have only dreamt of.

"I am so sorry…" she whispered softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you…"She said as tears started to flow down from her eyes, she knew that whatever pain she felt in the past week, Amy had it tripled.

Aubrey couldn't bear to imagine what it would feel like if Amy had rejected her when she pours her heart out.

"I want you too, Amy." She said finally, it felt like a huge weight was lifted from her heart.

"Really…?" Amy said hopefully as she turned onto her back and opened her hazel eyes to find the baby blues. Aubrey was startled by the sudden inquisition, she had thought her love was asleep, but her racing heart was settled by those beautiful hazel orbs.

There were pain and a tinge of hope in Amy's eyes, Aubrey wanted to slap herself for hurting this wonderful girl but decided that she might as well ease Amy's pain before punishing herself.

"I need you." She replied lovingly, "I love you Amy, and I'm so sorry I didn't say anything back there. I was just so –"She was about to explain to the girl that her silence was simply caused by surprise and not by disgust when she felt a pair of soft lips covering her own.

The kiss was tender and shy; it was for reassurance and expressing their love.

Soon, Amy pulled away from the kiss and sat up on the bed. She leaned towards the tall blonde and kissed away the tears that were running down her face. Then she placed her forehead against Aubrey's, the baby blues met the hazel orbs and all doubts were flown out the window.

"I love you, too."

No words were needed after that as Aubrey leaned in for another kiss.


	2. Be Mine

**Title:** Be Mine

**Pairing: **Amy/Aubrey

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

A/N: This is the crappy sequel to "I Need You"

It was five in the morning when Aubrey burst through every single Bella's room to drag them into practice. When they all gathered around in the quad, most of them were half asleep. Cynthia Rose was snuggling into Stacie's arms while Beca was dozing off on Chloe's shoulder. Lilly was glaring daggers at Aubrey and some of the Bella's didn't even bother to change. (For a second, Aubrey thought she saw a knife coming from behind Lilly.)

"Wake up aca-bitches!" Aubrey yelled in a harsh tone, it was obvious that the tall blonde was pissed, frustrated and even pained. Cynthia Rose grumpily detangled herself from Stacie but remained close to the tall dancer. Chloe was trying to coerce Beca into waking up in fear that her girlfriend would face the wrath of her best friend.

"Wait, where's Fat Amy?" Stacie asked while looking around.

It seemed like a switch was flipped on, "She's **_busy_**." Aubrey instantly said with venom.

"Wait; hold up," Beca started, "You got us up at the crack of the dawn because you had a fight with your girlfriend?" She asked disbelievingly.

"I **_did not_** have a fight with her." Aubrey snapped harshly, indicating the end of the conversation.

Practice began with the Bella's running twenty laps around the school, followed by thirty minutes of practicing scales. (Those who whined were treated to a wonderful dose of Aubrey-Glare)

While the Bella's were doing their scales, Chloe approached Aubrey as she was sitting near the piano, completely unaware of her environment.

"Bree, you can talk to me you know?" Chloe said easily as she took a seat beside her friend.

Aubrey turned her head to face Chloe, a few seconds later, tears started to fall from her eyes.

Chloe collected Aubrey into her arms and whispers soothing words.

"I—I think Amy is cheating on me."

What the two best friends didn't realize was that the Bella's had stopped their practice when they saw their strong-headed captain rendered into tears and they were all listening into the conversation.

"She did **_what_**!?" All the Bella's including Chloe said in synched.

Aubrey whipped her head upwards so fast that she might have whiplash but she saw all her Bella's crowding around the piano, all casting her worried stares.

She wiped off her tears and decided that practice was a fluke.

"I just… It's just for the past weeks, she have been 'busy'. And, and she wouldn't even let me touch her anymore." Aubrey started gloomily, "I mean, we still hold hands sometimes but when I try to kiss her, she would… I don't know, evade me? And when I ask her where she was most of the time, she wouldn't tell me." At this point, Aubrey was full-on crying, her sentences were chopped in between by hiccups or another burst of tears.

Nobody knew what to say to comfort their leader, they simply gathered around for a group hug.

About fifteen minutes later, the whole gang knew the whole story from Aubrey. Honestly, they found Amy's disappearance and attitude quite bizarre.

They all knew that the big girl had a huge toner for Aubrey since like, day one.

Nothing more could be said and Aubrey dismissed the practice and returned to her dorms with Chloe.

—

A few days later, Aubrey decided to confront her lover about the situation. They were sitting in the cafeteria, enjoying their time together during their daily lunch.

"Amy, what are you doing today?" Aubrey decided that she shouldn't immediately accuse Amy of cheating, but instead try to understand her lover's constant business.

"I've got a study session; it'll probably last all afternoon." There came the distant yet sufficient answer, but it was definitely not enough for Aubrey.

"Can I come?" Aubrey asked nonchalantly but she was actually very nervous, _'She's probably going to say no, but why… If it's just a __**study session**_' she thought bitterly.

"Ye… Sorry, it's for my class only."

Aubrey knew that it was impossible for her to know what was really happening in the nice way, so she tried to come up with a plan to find out on her own.

After lunch, she rushed back to her dorms to find Chloe.

"You have to help me, Chlo. I can't do this anymore."

Chloe sighed, knowing that whatever that's going to come out of Aubrey's mind will be a bad idea but still she told Aubrey to tell her the plan.

"We're going to follow Amy and see what she's really doing."

—

Chloe and Aubrey was now hiding behind a shelf, they found Amy sitting in the library alone.

"Aubrey… Maybe this isn't such a good idea… You should just talk to her." Chloe whispered to her friend.

"Shh. Look! Someone is coming." Aubrey nudged Chloe to turn her head back to their target.

A tall brunette walks towards Amy's desk and the blonde greeted her warmly as they hugged before they sat down again.

"That skank! How dare she touch my Amy!" Aubrey whispered in an angry tone. Chloe sighed as they continue to spy on her friend's girlfriend.

For another ten minutes, Amy and the mysterious brunette continued to study. There were times where the brunette ogled (in Aubrey's opinion) Amy and the blonde simply gave her a smile (which caused Aubrey's hold on Chloe's wrist to tighten painfully)

It wasn't until twenty minutes later that the duo finally got up and put their stuff back into their own bags. Amy led the brunette out of the library, closely followed by the spy duos.

Chloe tried to convince Aubrey that they were simply returning to the dorms but when Amy and the brunette walks out of the campus, Chloe knew none of her excuse for Amy would work.

Chloe took Aubrey back to their room and let the blonde cry to her heart's content.

—

Finally, the weekends rolled in and Aubrey received a text from Amy Saturday morning.

**_"Aubrey, want to come over? I think we need to talk. –Amy xo"_**

It was short but it also confirmed all of Aubrey's fear: Amy was going to break up with her to be with that skank.

Aubrey decided that she would break it off with Amy instead of the other way around; she couldn't and wouldn't let Amy break her heart any more than it was already broken.

**_"Sure. I have something to tell you as well, see you in an hour? –Aubrey"_**

She got a simply 'See you soon' from Amy a few minutes later and she felt her heart ripped out of her chest.

—

An hour later, Aubrey was about to get out of her dorm room to finally face her destiny when she heard knocking on her door.

She opened the door and found Amy standing in front of her.

_'Do you really want to break up with me so badly…?'_ She thought bitterly as she tried to reign in the tears, there was no way in hell she'd let this girl see her cry again.

"Amy! I was about to come over," She said coolly, not wanting to leak any of her emotions out.

"Ye, my roommate came back so I figured I'd come over here instead." She said almost shyly.

"Aubrey, I" "Amy, I"

They both started, Amy chuckled softly. '_It still sound like the most wonderful melody I've ever heard'_Aubrey thought sadly.

"You go first." Amy said with a grin. _'How can you be so happy…?'_

"Okay, um…" Aubrey rubbed her hands together, _'It's you or her, don't let her break you!'_ "I think this thing between us isn't going to work." She said quickly and monotonously, she couldn't bear to see Amy's relief so she looked away from the hazel eyes.

"I think you should go." Aubrey said as she turned around and tried to close the door.

"…Wait." Aubrey heard Amy said behind her, she stopped in her track as she heard the abnormal nasal tone.

Aubrey wanted to turn around but she didn't want to see Amy crying or smiling in relief, it would break her and she wasn't about to let Amy do that to her.

"This is for you." Amy shoved two things into Aubrey's hands and turned on her heels and set off running.

Aubrey was gobsmacked by the sudden weight placed onto her hands, she lowered her gaze and found a nicely wrapped red box and… A bouquet of primrose? '_How did she know they were my… Oh no.'_

She quickly ripped open the pink wrapping papers, only to reveal a jewelry box from Tiffany & Co. Her hand shot to cover her mouth as tears rolled down her face, _'Oh no, no. No. No.'_

Aubrey shifted her eyes to the still opened door, and immediately she ran after the blonde.

_'I got this all wrong; she wasn't going to break up with me. What have I done!?'_

Aubrey glanced around frantically as she ran in the general direction that she saw Amy rushed out into.

The run felt like eternity and after running around the campus for ten minutes, she finally found the girl she was looking for; Amy was sitting under their tree, the same tree that Amy had taken them to their first picnic date. The blonde had her head buried between her knees; Aubrey hastily made her way towards the girl.

"Amy…" She called out to the girl; her voice was raspy from the harsh running she had just experienced.

The Australian didn't look up to the sound, nor did she make any movement indicating that she wanted Aubrey here.

"Amy, I am so sorry." Aubrey kneed down in front of Amy, her hands still clutching onto the gifts that Amy had shoved into her hands only moments ago.

"I am so stupid, I promised myself I wouldn't hurt you again and I…" Aubrey tried to reach for the blonde but her hand froze in the midway. _'Why did I question her loyalty to me…? She probably doesn't even want to see me right now… I fucked everything up again.'_

Tears were falling from Aubrey's darkened blue eyes as she started to sob, "I—I didn't—I thought you were—I'm so sorry Amy. I didn't mean it. I just wanted—I didn't want you to break up with me." She said as she cried like an overgrown baby.

Aubrey brought her hands up to wipe her tears but it didn't seem like it was stopping any time soon; she didn't want Amy to leave her but it ended up that she was the one who pushed her lover away.

Aubrey continued to sob and tried to explain to Amy why she had said what she said, she wanted to tell Amy that she loves her and she just didn't want Amy to break up with her so she did it instead. She wanted to say everything but at the same time, nothing was right.

It was then that she felt the same familiar warmth on her face; Aubrey opened her eyes and found a pair of blood-shot hazel eyes staring back at her.

Amy wiped away some of the tears with the center of her thumb, and slowly she pulled Aubrey into her embrace.

_'I don't deserve you.'_ Aubrey thought sadly.

"No, maybe you don't. But I love you," Aubrey didn't know she had said her thoughts out loud but Amy replied softly. Amy's accent had thickened from all the crying and Aubrey couldn't help but to love it.

"I'm sorry, Amy…"

"What makes you… Why did you want to break up with me?" Amy's voice cracked slightly.

"I thought— I thought you were cheating on me with that brunette…" She said while bowing her head in shame, "I thought you were going to break up with me."

It was then that she felt Amy pushing her away from her arms, Aubrey closed her eyes, feeling another wave of tears pooling up. _'This is it; I'm the one that drove her away. Now she's going to leave me for real.'_

"What brunette?" She heard Amy questioned.

"I saw you with a brunette in the library the other day, and then… you guys left the campus together." She said with her eyes still shut firmly.

Aubrey heard the girl chuckled, "You mean Ashley? She's my cousin from Tasmania."

Right about now, Aubrey wanted to hide in a hole and just never resurface.

"I asked her to help me with you." Amy said her tone dropping to a sadder octave.

"What do you mean?" Aubrey opened her eyes quickly.

"It's just… I never asked you to be my girlfriend and I know you like the grand gestures and shit, so I asked her what I should do… I mean I don't have a single romantic bone in me."

The tears that Aubrey had tried to reign in had broken the dam and she was now on another crying fit.

It was all for her, she was going to make them official; Aubrey had never felt stupider in her entire life. She had once again succeeded to push the love of her life away because of her stupidity.

"I—"

"I was going to give you those flowers and that necklace and then I'd take us out to that fancy restaurant you love so much. Then we would come back here and I'd ask you to be my girlfriend, right here actually."

Aubrey couldn't believe her ears right now, it was the most perfect thing anyone had ever said they'd do for her. She wanted to kill herself right now, why did she even doubt Amy for a minute. She had been nothing but perfect from the beginning.

"I'm so sorry…" She sobbed out, reaching out to take Amy's hand in hers.

They have always been opposites, while Amy is patient, Aubrey was rash. When Aubrey gets frustrated easily, Amy would always take her into her arms and just tell her to take a breath. Amy had always been the perfect lover; she took care of her and never once asked for anything in return.

"I love you, and I'm really, really sorry… Please don't leave me" She begged the girl in front of her, she had never begged in her life but right now, she would do anything to keep Amy in her life.

"Please don't go…"

Aubrey couldn't say anything more as she felt Amy's lips on hers; she wrapped her arms around Amy's neck and pulled her in. She didn't want to let go, she didn't want this kiss to be their last.

It was only when they both ran out of air that they parted, Aubrey didn't remove her arms from Amy and she didn't want to.

"Aubrey Posen, will you be my girlfriend?" Amy asked quietly.

To say Aubrey was shocked would be an understatement, after all the bad things that she had put this wonderful girl through and she still wanted her to be her girlfriend.

"Why do you… After all the things I put you through…"

"Because I love you and that means I love you for all your perks and flaws. I know you panic when things get rough, that you cannot take pressure and you become a stubborn bitch when things don't go your way," Aubrey laughed through her cries, and Amy continued "But I also know that you have the biggest heart, you love the people you care for and you will do anything for them."

Amy pulls the sobbing blonde into her again all the while keeping their eyes connected.

"I'm so sorry…"

"And I forgive you, but I won't if you don't give me an answer soon." Amy smiled warmly at her.

"Yes, yes a million yes." She said as she pushes Amy onto the ground and covering her face with kisses.

"I love you Aubrey, don't ever leave me." A smile was placated onto Aubrey's face as she heard these words.

"Never, and don't you dare leave me. You're stuck with me even if you think I'm a stuck-up bitch."

Aubrey had never felt so elated and happy, as Amy leaned in to kiss her, she smiled into the kiss.

They have a lot of things to work through, but for now they are perfect.


End file.
